What Insertion?  Case File: Raging Waves
by Curtis Wildcat
Summary: A What Insertion? side story. Dolphin's transition from mazoku lord to Pokémon trainer and performer did not come easily. How did she adapt to a modernized world and to the changes made to herself?
1. Part One

*WHAT* INSERTION?

Case File: Raging Waves

_By:_ Curtis Wildcat

Here's a quick break fom the main storyline. Back when the first "case file" for _W-I?_ was posted, I'd claimed that there was going to be four such files: one for each of the trio, plus one for Deep Sea Dolphin; and I'd determined at the time that such files would be right in the story proper.

But recently after having gotten back into the _Pok__émon _swing of things, Dolphin's introduction to Cerulean City suddenly became a lot more interesting to me. I have a lot swinging through my head about what could've happened, and I feel that I can't wait to have this material posted. Therefore, her 'origin' story (one of the aforementioned Case Files) is going to be considered a standalone fanfic that can be enjoyed without prior knowledge of _W-I?_, if need be. Hope you like what comes of it. Please review if you have any comments or questions, and keep any flames restricted to the barbeque grill.

Two minor notes: I'm not done with _W-I?_ by any means; I'm just having a temporary bout of writer's block, is all. The chapters have been getting harder and harder to write recently, in part because of my overall lack of knowledge of Japan's people and culture-something which I'll need to remedy if I want to move the plot ahead.

And lastly, Slayers and Pokémon are the property of their respective owners and copyright holders.

* * *

A scream. Not the long drawn-out kind, but choppy. Broken. Rising and lowering in pitch, going back and forth across the scale and mixing with a repertoire of noises that would sound like they came from a human infant.

But they didn't come from any mortal spawn. No, they came from me. I, Deep Sea Dolphin, referred to with such titles as "Lord of the Deep", "The Ocean's Predator", and "Ancestor of All Lawyers" (this last one being a title I personally endorsed). I, one of Lord Ruby Eye's finest, reduced to a hovering, gibbering, shivering mess.

For the longest time, I was tormented by images that impressed themselves on my mind. The sights I saw would've gotten legions of representatives from all walks of life to beg for mercy, let alone the impact they could have on the mazoku mind (I won't spend all day describing them to you, although the vision of the dumpy people with oddly-shaped antennae worshipping a baby-faced sun should give you an idea of what I experienced).

At last, relief came. A shockwave of power, the sort of golden light and fury that could only be the Mother of All. Across the continents and through the oceans it came and went, harming none but easily recognizable to those who knew of such things. It was this power that penetrated my lair, washed over me, and whispered to me in a metaphorical way. The images faded, leaving only scars, and the next thing I felt was the marble floor of my lair.

Tired. Oh, so very tired.

I don't know how long it was since my mind was free and clear of its burdens. All I knew or cared about when it happened was that I didn't have a trace of power left in me-neither in my astral self nor in my physical self. And so I slept, and I dreamed for the first time in my existence. My dreams were... ...no, you do not need to hear them. It is not that they are all unsuitable for young ears (some of them are; I _am_ a mazoku, after all), but that it would take too long to discuss them with you in detail.

* * *

What transpired after I fell victim to exhaustion but before I woke up I found out secondhand. Misty, this city's gym leader, was alerted in the middle of the night when I splashed down in the main part of the building. The gym's Pokémon were gathered around, raising a bit of a ruckus, although they quickly cleared away from the pool when Misty came in to investigate. I don't know what her reaction was, whether it was anger at a potential intruder or fear for another person's health; she never told me. Regardless of what it was, she'd dragged me out of the pool, dried me off and (after finding no trace of injury on my person) placed me in a guest room.

It took a bit of time for me to wake up; at first I was surprised that I was even awake at all, in light of how dead tired I still felt. My first impulse was to try and fall back asleep again, and I almost did...

...

_GRAAAAAHHHHH, how can anyone sleep with that constant muttering in the background? Someone stop that yammering!_

Whoever it was that was talking to each other didn't listen, so I reluctantly decided to pull myself together and give whoever it was a piece of my mind. A simple display of power should quiet them down-

_Wait. Wait. Wait._ I looked around, finally registering where I was. _This isn't my abode or anyplace else that I know. This isn't my beautiful home! _I took another look around, seeing the red-haired girl sitting in a chair just a few feet away. She was saying something, but I didn't hear her. _This isn't my loyal minion! _I took one last look, registering the little black box and the metal stick attached to it. _This isn't any artifact that I know of!_

The strange black box answered my thoughts aloud. "Same as it ever was... same as it ever was..."

I stared at the box cautiously in case it tried to engage me in conversation, almost daring it to backtalk to me. Such an oddity, I figured, only had to come about once in a lifetime. I didn't realize at the time how wrong I was, though.

"Excuse me? Miss, I asked if you are alright."

I sat up straighter and turned to regard the girl, my face so acidic that she impulsively took a step back. _Asking ME if I'm alright? This little human has no idea who she's dealing with!_ I opened my mouth, intent on telling her as much-

Nothing.

No sound. None.

What?

I tried again. Same amount of success as before-namely, zero. I was starting to feel a bit nervous now. I next attempted telepathy-the trick wasn't common with my kind, even amongst my four fellow servants of Lord Ruby Eye, but it could still be done. _Girl, you will tell me what-_

Halfway through the sentence, I realized that my mind hadn't established a connection. My nervousness was starting to become plain to see, if the confused look on the girl's face was any proof. My telepathy wasn't working, and no noise escaped my lips. I don't think too many people realize how important verbal communication is; facial expressions and body language can only take a person so far. _How could this happen to me? Me, Deep Sea Dolphin of all people! How am I supposed to impose my will if I can't make myself understood?_

There was a rather unfamiliar sensation. I looked down at my hands, noting that they were a bit sweaty. _This feels almost _too_ real. What I'm registering is foreign to me... although Xellos would probably recognize them, keeping in mind the extent of his masquerade. _I silently cursed the ever-smiling priest and his chain-smoking boss in passing, but turned my thoughts towards my current situation before long.

I glared back up at the girl, silently demanding that she provide me with the reason for my predicament. She didn't have the look of a sorcerer, even a third-rate one-although granted it _was_ rather dark outside, judging from my peripherial vision, so perhaps she had just awakened. Any power from her direction, however, didn't come from her but rather from the little egg-shaped bundle that she was carrying-the bundle that was staring at me sleepily. I had never seen such a creature in my entire existence.

The girl had realized by now why I wasn't answering her. "I'm sorry, Miss," she apologized contritely. "I should've realized that you wouldn't answer me if you were mute. Hold on a second." She turned and quickly rifled through a dresser, pulling out some paper and a writing utensil of some kind.

I stared at them for a second as they were offered to me, then hesitantly took them into my hands. Some part of me twitched at the touch of the items. _This body is starting to feel much too human for my preferences..._ I set that thought aside for the moment, tested the writing utensil against the paper, then wrote a simple message in jet black cursive. -"Who are you?"-

"My name's Misty," she introduced herself after getting a glimpse of the words. "I'm the gym leader of this city. And you are?"

_A gym leader? Is that anything like the captain of an army regiment?_ She didn't have the look of a soldier, either-a swimmer, certainly; that much was obvious to my senses-but not a soldier. Adding that to my list of questions, I decided to tell her who I was and see what sort of reaction I got. -"I am Deep Sea Dolphin,"- I wrote, -"and I am a mazoku."-

Any hopes that she would realize her error (namely, that she had picked the wrong person to summon) were dashed by the confusion that returned to her face. Now, I was certain that there were people in the world who had never heard of me, even if they were rare; wars were not easily forgotten. However, her look didn't say "that name reeks of power; I'd better watch my step"; it was telling me "what nonsense are you speaking of"? And, as impossible as it sounded, she had never heard of a mazoku before.

Even as I wrote down a short explanation for her, a feeling of dread settled into me. No speech. Unfamiliar surroundings. A singing black box. A body that was inexplicably human. The weird egg creature. The lack of knowledge on the girl's-_Misty's_-part...

And the complete lack of recognition that someone as beautiful as I-and yes, I've always been a bit vain-could be so dangerous, playful and cruel.

The final straw came when I tired of Misty's nonplussed look and decided to take in the sights of something else. I pushed off the bed that I was sitting on and walked to the window, analyzing my surroundings-

I barely noticed when I stumbled backwards, almost causing the girl and the egg creature to fall over. I caught myself on the dresser before I could do the same, my eyes wide. I suspect I would have audibly stuttered if my voice hadn't failed me. _The stars... none of the patterns are familiar!_ Buildings aplenty, and even in the dark some gleamed with an unnatural light... indeed, even outside the buildings, there was illumination scattered about that reminded me of the basic Lighting spell. _So bright!_ Creatures that looked an awful lot like moths (but at the same time so _different_ that they could be considered a separate species even to untrained eyes) flitted through the sky towards some unknown destination. Others, much less identifiable, went about their nightly business. _Such life!_

I slowly turned to the black box that was still merrily singing away, regarding it with horror. _The full extent of what Zelas and her priest have done-by Lord Ruby Eye, what has happened to me?_

Where was I? Why was I lost? Forget this not being my lair-this wasn't even my _planet!_

_This has to be a dream. This has to be._

Pinch. Ow.

_Curses._

Misty, who could only guess why I was shocked, looked out the window to see if anything was amiss before blinking concernedly at me and inquiring into my well-being. As if the oddities I was experiencing weren't enough, the feeling that I got from seeing this didn't cause me any discomfort. Well, it actually did, but not the kind that a mazoku would experience. _This isn't right. This simply is not right!_

The little egg creature chirped in Misty's arms, then decided it wanted to make my acquaintance. Jumping free of her and ignoring the exclamation of "Togepi!" ...The egg's name, unquestioningly... it waddled up to me and commenced with the squeaking, waving its little triangular arms every now and again. I was half-tempted to see if it would _crack_ like an egg as I stared down at it sourly.

Misty took the matter out of my hands, picking the egg up and holding it a bit more securely. "Togepi..." A shake of the head. "I don't know whether to find you amusing or worrisome sometimes... so, they don't have Pokémon where you're from?"

_THAT doesn't sound right either._ I reclaimed the paper and pen, having dropped them a minute ago, and wrote a reply. -"What those Pokaymon things are can wait a moment. I all but told you that I was from another world. Shouldn't you be a bit more in awe?"-

"It was surprising, sure," Misty admitted. "But it's right up there with time travel, reality warping, and the Legendary Birds. The concept isn't hard to grasp, even if I don't get the whys and wherefores."

As she spoke I gave the girl another appraisal, an eyebrow raising. _Okay, so maybe there's power there after all... but it's the kind that comes with experience as opposed to literal phsyical or magical might_. _She has seen things that most people go entire lifetimes without witnessing. _-"I can give you that, I guess. Now, explain to me what these 'Pokaymon' animals are supposed to be, please."-

Gesturing at the bed-as much of a hint for me to sit back down and listen as any-she proceeded to give me a rundown, warning me that it was by no means a complete analysis. What she told me was that there were a couple hundred different species of various types, shapes and sizes. Some fully-grown Pokémon could cause firestorms and blizzards, or conquer the mightiest mountains with pure strength, or swim entire oceans without stopping to rest. People studied them, or otherwise co-existed with them peacefully, or even pitted them against each other for entertainment and fun; a lot of the industry here revolved around that last part. There was limited supervision in the form of a League, who made sure that none of the "trainers" cheated and that everything they needed was affordable.

She saved the description of a "gym leader" for last, and as I initially guessed they weren't soldiers by any means (with the exception of a person somewhere south of Cerulean). In summary, they "tested" people via Pokémon battles to determine whether they had what it took to compete in the League tournaments, and awarded badges to those who proved worthy. They weren't paid for it, much to my befuddlement, and instead had to find other means of supporting themselves while carrying out their duties.

When Misty yawned after finishing her explanation, I was reminded of how tired I still felt. Waving her off-and ignoring the momentary scowl she had at being dismissed like that-I decided to go back to sleep. Any further pondering could wait until my mind was fully refreshed.

Something clicked as my 'rescuer' left, and the little ball of light over my head disappeared. _Shame that it didn't work on that noisy black box..._

_

* * *

_

I've heard it said that humans often don't remember anything that they dream about, to the point where some claim that they never dreamed at all. I can't claim to understand the concept, but I do know that my sleep was uneventful. It was my _awakening_ from sleep that made things interesting.

By the time I woke up, the sun was well over the horizon; the sunlight coming in through the window told me that much. I started to reach over and pull the curtains closed.

_Body feels heavier... can't move._

Huh?

There was something sitting on my chest and stomach. Something blue...with a mermaid's tail and the head of a tiny dog. It took all of my self-control to keep from blasting it away, but I didn't let my surprise show on my face for long.

I did another quick reevaluation of my situation. Here I was in unfamiliar territory with a body that was more human than mazoku, pinned down by a creature with unknown abilities. _It's times like this that I miss all the scheming that came with the War of the Monsters' Fall._ I mouthed some words at the animal, momentarily forgetting that my voice had betrayed me. 'Where's your master?'

The creature spoke in what sounded like a mangling of the word "vapor". I was in the habit of conversing with the sea life around my lair; the mermaid-dog must have been a close relative of the fish, because I could understand everything it said perfectly. I was momentarily taken back when its reply was intended as an answer to my question, which it heard as if I'd spoken it aloud. 'What master? I don't have any master. I have _caretakers_.'

The more I knew, I decided, the better off I would be. I resumed speaking silently with the creature...this "Pokémon". 'Caretaker, then. Where is she? The red-haired girl?'

'Battling a challenger,' the Pokémon simply said.

I decided that I had to see this battle for myself, if anything to cure my curiosity before I went the way of the proverbial cat. Putting a bit more effort into moving than I did before, I tried to push the mermaid-dog off of me but got nipped for my trouble. _Don't like being touched, huh? Guess I'll just have to cheat._ Experimentally, I attempted to shift onto the astral plane in preparation for a teleport.

The Pokémon landed with a thud on the bed as my presence vanished, reappearing a few feet away from the bed. _Well, at least I can still do that. _I smirked victoriously at it as I stood upright, enjoying that surprised look it had, then turned and walked out of the room. **Finally** I was away from that noisy black box!

I took my time trying to find where the battle was being carried out, choosing to explore. I was reminded again that this world wasn't my own, noting the construction style and some more of the suspended lights. The aquariums were nice to see, even though only a scant few of the life that I saw swimming in there was familiar to me. A few of the Pokémon swam up to the glass to study me interestedly, and I dignified their examination with a smile and a wave. _It's nice to be acknowledged by your own element._

Abandoning the aquariums, I turned a corner and entered the arena where the battle was in progress. Finding a place to sit somewhere above and to Misty's left, I propped my legs up on the seats in front of me and wondered idly if popcorn existed in this world.

I've seen plenty of fights, so it was clear to me who the superior battler was. The challenger, whose face was such that you could stick him in a crowd and he'd just _vanish_, left in defeat with his large-toothed rat in tow-although he perked up momentarily when Misty encouraged him to try again another time. Not seeing me, the runty gym leader raised a little metal sphere at her starfish Pokémon, turned it into red light and sucked it up, then picked up Togepi off of a nearby chair and left the arena-

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait wait wait. Did I just see that? __**Did I just see that?**__ She doesn't have any magic powers-where'd that red light come from? Did that sphere do that? What manner of..._

New things upon new things... this demands investigation. Maybe I should be questioning that child more thoroughly.

A white seal-like creature popped its head out of the pool, gazing at me like those Pokémon in the aquarium had before. It was joined by a little blue seahorse, a large purple spiked clam thing with a large tongue, and no less than a half-dozen others who seemed intent on assessing me.

Well. They obviously knew something good when they saw it. _May as well show off a little._ I stooped down, raised my arm over my head, and slowly brought it down towards the tiled floor. As the limb moved, my robes-well suited for stone and marble surroundings, but not for the architecture I saw around me-shifted into a long-sleeved blouse/dress and heeled shoes of varying shades of blue. _This should do until I'm able to glean a better idea of the fashions around here._

The Pokémon chattered, sounding impressed. _You haven't seen anything yet, folks._ I stepped back, winding up for what was to be a display of power the likes of which this world had never seen. It didn't turn out according to plan, though.

You may be familiar with the fairy tale of Rapunzel, who had hair long enough for her lover to climb up a tower with (I don't know if that's devotion or idiocy). Aside from the problems with upkeep and weight-neither of which I've ever had difficulty with for obvious reasons-there's one real issue that keeps getting missed: _length._ I take great pride in my hair, and I keep it bound into twin ponytails to keep it from literally sweeping the floor whenever I walk.

My tresses, as I realized, must've come unbound during my long torment; how I missed this after I first woke up is beyond me. In sequence, my stepping backwards caused my new footwear to push down my hair; my head was yanked backwards, my feet flew out from underneath me, and I managed to flail and slip my way into the pool. Not exactly a performance that would win any awards, that's for sure. The whole batch of Pokémon started chuckling at this mishap.

For a moment, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me; the expression didn't occur to me at the time, but looking back I can safely call it that now. Reorienting myself in the water, I felt a slight tingle at my shoulders; I placed my hands down on them firmly to get the sensation to stop, but it was replaced with the worst feeling of them all. Words can't accurately describe it even now, nor was it within my realm of experience... the best I can come up with is a sense of light-headedness. Water drifted into my throat, and I felt the sudden impulse to keep more from entering-both of my hands shielded my mouth...

...And suddenly I could breathe easily again. I could breathe. _...I can breathe? ...This isn't a trick, is it? Because if someone thinks that I suddenly require a need for oxygen..._

I resurfaced long enough to expel the water that I'd accidentally inhaled, then dived back down. Again, there was that tingling sensation, but this time I tilted my head and tried to get the best angle of my shoulders as I could.

...

Gills. There was no mistaking them. A human body with gills... I was essentially a fishwoman without the fish. _What's next? A fat orange dragon flying down to tell me the meaning of life? _I altered the neckline of my blouse just enough so that they wouldn't get in the gills' way and swam back up to the surface, pulling myself out. The Pokémon, who had been watching me with various degrees of confusion (understandably), stayed out of my way.

A pair of red and white shoes occupied my vision, and I looked up to regard my "savior". She seemed both concerned and annoyed at the same time. The mermaid-dog was sitting somewhere behind her, looking on, but I didn't mind the creature at that moment. I offered her a smile, trying to let her know that it was all good.

It must not have come across the way I wanted it to. "Dolphin, what are you doing?" Misty asked harshly. "I just pulled you out of the pool, and now here you are back in it again! Are you deliberately trying to make yourself sick?"

Sick? No, I wasn't ill. A bit airy in the head, maybe, but not sick. Still smiling, I turned to sit on the edge of the pool and stared up at the ceiling.

There was a few moments of annoyed silence before her voice, a bit calmer, came through to me once more. "At least you changed into something else first. Come with me, please," she requested. "If you're going to be staying here, then we have work to do. We'll talk things over after you've had a bite to eat."

I had no intentions of "staying here". And I most definitely wasn't hungry. I knew that. Everyone else probably knew that.

My stomach certainly didn't. For a while afterward, the few people that were walking past the gym at that moment would claim that an earthquake had struck. Their claims would be denied as others made it known that those sorts of occurances happened every day...

* * *

End of Part One


	2. Part Two

*WHAT* INSERTION?

Case File: Raging Waves

_By:_ Curtis Wildcat

Part Two

A cabinet created to store foods for longer periods of time at colder temperatures. Drinking water accessed by turning a lever. Magical boxes that can toast bread or create flavored drinks.

I couldn't figure out whether humankind had become hardworking or lazy.

Judging by the numbers on one of the magical boxes, it was right around ten in the morning-well past the time when the average person started their day. When I "asked" via notepad and pen why I hadn't been woken up sooner, Misty replied that she had some things to take care of and had brought in the mermaid-dog (excuse me; the _Vaporeon_) to keep me company. I was still asleep, and thus hadn't noticed their entry.

It made sense, I supposed, but I didn't like the thought of them invading the room while I was asleep. I made a mental note to put something noisy near the door next time.

I was given the opportunity to sample everything edible in the kitchen and decide for myself what I liked. Not wanting to waste a lot of time eating-never mind the wonders of taste buds-I instead decided to just go with some toast and something from the special drink-making box. While I waited for it to work its magic, I took a long hard look at the Vaporeon that had decided to stick around me. _Annoying little thing... why is it bothering me?_

Seeing my curiosity, Misty decided to explain. "One of my sisters found her and caught her not long before they left. She likes swimming in the pool here, but she's still distrustful of humans as a whole; she wouldn't listen to anything Violet told her, so she just lets her run free inside the gym."

The Vaporeon crooned a confirmation of this, but didn't have anything else to add. I could tell she was the slightest bit leery of the child.

-"So, it's basically taking up space?"- I wrote.

"I don't know if I want to put it quite like _that,"_ said Misty, seeming a bit put off at something, "but that's pretty accurate."

I tapped my chin with the pen for a moment, thinking, before asking a question that was on my mind. -"Pardon my rudeness, but what's a human as young as you are doing running this facility by yourself?"-

"It's not like I have a choice," Misty protested. "My sisters went on tour and left me in charge! I wasn't thrilled about being left here, trust me!"

-"Really lovely,"- I jotted down, unamused. -"My future's in the hands of a ten-year-old and a spiky-haired egg."-

"Twelve," she corrected. I raised an eyebrow at this; I thought she was younger than that. "I'm twelve years old. Just accept that and move on, please."

It was another minute before I could wrap my head around that. Unless humankind had discovered a way to become immortal while my back was turned, there wasn't much choice but to leave it as it was. At the same time-maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, or my own height compared to hers-she looked every bit like an immature child, and not someone who knew what she was doing.

Misty continued to talk even as she retrieved my toast, buttered it, and made sure that Togepi was doing fine where it was. "Now, then, I went to the library first thing this morning and borrowed a few books for you to look at. One's a book that gives a summary of all the known Pokémon in the Kanto and Johto regions, and the other teaches the basics of sign language. Would you be able to sit down and read them for a while so that I can give my Gyarados some training?"

_Wha... hey! She can't just decide what I'm going to do just like that!_ I chomped down on the toast in mid-thought. _Forget it!_

The Vaporeon edged a bit closer to me and sniffed the air, then did something unexpected-it jumped into my lap, pressing me into the chair. It had to weigh at least 50 pounds-much heavier than it looked. _They're ganging up on me. No fair cheating!_

Misty smiled amusedly, fetching a cup and getting some of the drink from the machine. She doctored it a little bit with some cream and sugar. "I think Vaporeon agrees with me."

Angrily, I devoured the rest of my toast. Sure, it tasted fine, but I was too upset to care. _Well, I sure don't! Getting myself home is my priority here, not doing your job for you! Selfish little... ...huh?_

Something was making my arm twitch ever so slightly. When I looked down, I noticed the Vaporeon washing the back of my wrist with its tongue. "And I think she likes you, too," Misty had to add, handing me the cup..

_Hmph._ I took a sip from the drink. _Well, it may be cute, but it'll take more than cuteness to-_

_**YI YI YI, THIS TASTES MARVELOUS!**_

Thought forgotten, I stared at the drink in wonder. _What was... what was that? I feel so... alert. And the taste... this sense of... wow!_

"Do you like it?" Misty asked, sweatdropping at the intent gaze I was giving the drink. "I wasn't sure if you would or not, but it seems to have perked you up a little."

I continued staring at the drink, then took another sip.

Stare.

Sip.

Stare.

Sip.

Stare.

Sip.

Stare.

Sip.

Stare.

Sip.

Stare.

Sip.

Gulp.

Scamper.

Glomp.

"Um, Dolphin, why are you hugging the coffee machine?"

I grinned first at the nonplussed Misty and then to Vaporeon, who I'd displaced in my rush to embrace mankind's greatest invention. Stage-whispering to the latter (whether only she could hear it or not was irrelevant), I uttered: 'I think I'm going to like it here.'

The Pokémon, sensing that I wasn't lying, hung her head and sweatdropped as well.

* * *

Half an hour later, situated in the farthest corner of the arena seats with both of the books next to me, I looked down at the pool as Misty gave some pointers to her pet sea serpent. Again, I had to reassess the girl; she had to have been something else in order to harness such power. Maybe there was something to this...

Bah! Knowledge now, imponderables later. I grabbed the book on the regions' residents, noting who had written the subject matter (a scholar named after a tree), then flipped past the foreword and went straight for the good stuff. Not really choosy, I picked a section at random and started to read.

And read.

And read.

And read.

And red.

An red.

An rd.

Anr.

An...

...

...

I blinked myself awake. Had I just fallen asleep? I shook my head. Was the material that boring, or that interesting? I took another glance at the page I was on, noting that it was about the Horsea evolutionary line. Yes, definitely interesting, although I shuddered at the end result of the sea horse's growth. Sure, the dragons of this world might not have any relation to those under Ceiphied, but it's best if I steered clear of those for now, water type or not.

Where was I? ...Ah, right. Skimming the pages until I found the section on Vaporeon, I absorbed what knowledge it had to offer me...

_Interesting. It was just one of at least five possible forms?_ I smiled wickedly, a trace of my true nature shining through. _My, you're just full of surprises-_

Something was sniffing me. I looked down, somehow not surprised to find the Vaporeon examining me again. 'Would you quit that?' I complained. 'What's so interesting about me...aside from the obvious, of course?'

'Your scent,' the Pokémon answered me. 'It matches the local rivers perfectly. If I didn't know better, I would say I was swimming in one.'

I supposed that made some sense. It would explain why those other Pokémon were so interested in me. 'I hope you're not thinking about claiming me as a trainer,' I warned. 'Aside from me not knowing how one goes about doing that, I'm a mazoku, not a human.'

'So?'

'So there's nothing stopping me from demolishing this entire facility right here and now,' I said. 'Or the city in which it is situated. We live for chaos and disaster. Ruining the livelihoods of those around me fits the bill.'

I'm not a nice person by nature. None of us are. Anyone who knows me can tell you that; no one gets called something as grandiose as "Ancestor of All Lawyers" for planting flowers and kissing babies. On some level, I really was looking for an excuse to prove that my claims weren't hot air.

'Do you really think so?' Vaporeon asked me-if you'll excuse the term-dryly. 'From where I'm standing, you're at the upper-most height of human development and very, very _not_ as evil as you claim.'

My eyes narrowed, and my lips once more twisted upwards. 'So, you think I'm a liar?'

'I _know_ you're a liar,' the mermaid-dog told me. 'I can sense malevolent energy; most Pokémon can. If you were really a monster or whatever it was you said, you would've acted sooner than this AND you would be having a lot more fun doing it. That much I know.'

I could probably think of a half-dozen different counters I could use against that argument, but she _was_ right to a certain degree. I had decided by now that whatever this body was made of, it didn't have a permanent lodging place on the astral plane. That was one of the keys; the other was that for all my claims, I didn't feel any malevolence towards Misty or even want to destroy anything. All I wanted was to go home.

...That, and to straighten this little bugger out.

A splashing got my attention, and the both of us turned to the pool. A fat yellow duck had fallen into the water, and Misty was trying to reach over and pull him out without too much struggling. I could sense her annoyance and dissatisfaction from my seat, and I knew that this situation was perfect for a demonstration.

_**I wouldn't do that if I were you,**_ a smarmy little voice in my subconscious told me.

_Go poke Ceiphied with a stick,_ I growled back, and let the negative emotions pour into my figurative heart...

The next thing I knew I was on the floor behind the seats, one hand over my mouth. My eyes were spinning, and my center of gravity was having trouble deciding on a place to stay. Vaporeon was next to me, somehow looking both smug and concerned, but she didn't want to stay in one place either. 'Oh, what a feeling,' I managed to force out, 'to be dancing on the ceiling...'

_I think I just doomed myself somehow._

_

* * *

_

Once I recovered, I took both of the books and retreated to my temporary room. Shutting out everything else, I focused entirely on what I was reading and nothing else. I didn't want any distractions as I took in all the knowledge I could.

Truth be told, I was starting to become somewhat depressed. In less than 12 hours, not only had my world been turned upside down but also inside out, shaken all about, done the hokey-pokey and turned itself around. If I were anyone else, I would have cracked up by now; only willpower stronger than any forged steel had kept me from having a mental relapse. Going through an analysis of it was going to be hard, whenever that would be.

It was another hour and a half before Misty came to check on me, and-like the previous night with Togepi-I was very tempted to drop-kick something; as it was, I nearly tore a hole in the blanket with my fingernails. "You're probably tired of being cooped up in the building. Why don't we grab some lunch at a restaurant?"

Without really thinking about it, I set down the books and got up to follow her out.

_Doomed myself? I'm sure there has to be a worse term than that to use._

Once I stepped out into the fresh air, I felt much better. As I walked down the path to the property's front gate, I snorted in amusement when I took a look back and saw the shape of the gym. _Figures that it would look a bit smaller on the outside. And who decorated this place? I can't believe that she was responsible for throwing that seal-thing on the roof-_

Misty abruptly stopped next to me, crying out in surprise. I spun back around, slowed down... and gaped at what was out on the road.

I kid you not about this: it was a horse. Not just any horse, but the biggest unicorn I've ever laid eyes upon (not that I've seen many), easily larger than a full-grown stallion. Its mane and tail were aflame, burning brightly in the sun. Upon seeing us it snorted and neighed.

And seated upon the horse was a man, probably in his early to mid thirties or thereabouts. He wore brown pants, boots, suspenders and... _no shirt_?

My mind temporarily shut down. Somewhere in the background, I could hear a guitar playing as the man glanced at us before driving the unicorn down the road.

We both continued staring at the space where the unicorn had been a few moments before. As soon as I could restart my brain, I turned on my heels and raced back into the gym with a dust cloud trailing behind me. Returning with the notepad and pen (which I'd forgotten to bring with me), I scrawled a quickly-written message: -'Please tell me there aren't more of him!'-

"I...I've heard the news about him before," Misty managed to explain, still in shock. The customary sweatdrop was still on her head, and lingered for a bit after she recovered her wits. "He attends a Pokémon school targeted at delinquents who aren't able to make it as trainers. No one knows what his name is, or where he found a high-level Rapidash, and he's never told anyone."

An image inserted itself into my memory, and I knew that for better or for worse I would never be able to purge its existence. My face took on a look of undiluted horror. -'I'm going to be seeing that every time I close my eyes!'-

"I feel your pain," the gym leader said, nodding sagely. "I feel your pain."

* * *

Thankfully, there were no further incidents on the way to lunch. Again, Misty wasn't entirely clear as to what I preferred; I settled on some potato soup in lieu of anything more interesting. I could hear the murmurs of some of the customers around me, wondering who I was and why they'd never heard of me. It made sense considering that I wasn't known around here, but I suspected that my appearance was so odd that they'd thought that I _had_ to be someone famous.

The soup was gone before long, so Misty made an inquiry as to whether I wanted dessert or not. I shrugged as if to say, "Sure, why not?". The human preference for sweet things had always gone over my head; 'bitter' had always been my choice, as illustrated by the coffee machine incident I described to you earlier. The dolphin is a creature renowned for its intelligence, and I preferred to give that same impression to those I interacted with. If your mind is sharp and your skills able, people are more likely to take you seriously.

And then I sunk my teeth into a slice of Watmel pie...

Before I was halfway finished, I had the notepad out and was quickly writing some things down. "Um, what are you doing?" Misty asked curiously, having forgone any dessert of her own.

-'Compiling a grocery list. I'm going to the market later.'

"Wonder what caused this," Misty muttered. Even Togepi, who was apparently never far away from her, seemed a trifle curious.

-'Anyone who could come up with a drink such as coffee or such sugary desserts can't be all that bad,'- I claimed, smiling innocently. -'I intend to stock up.'-

Misty leaned in close and hissed at me: "Having too much of that is bad for _humans._ You want them to think you're a junk food junkie?"

I stopped to decipher the meaning of the expression that she'd just used before shrugging. -'I don't really care what they would think. I'm a mazoku, remember?'-

"What does that have to do with anything?" Misty asked, annoyed. Whew. She almost forgot to keep the volume down there.

-'I'll provide an example. I have a sibling back home who is a chronic chain-smoker. I've seen those things kill off humans as quickly as several years, but she...'- Here I had to continue on another page. -'...can get away with it by virtue of _not having a respiratory or digestive system_ to speak of.'- A contemplative pause. -'Or real physical bodies, either.'-

Misty simmered down a bit after taking this in. "I guess I have a lot to learn, huh?"

"Toge-_prriii_," the little egg Pokémon chirped happily. I looked at it for a second, wondering for a bit what sort of things it was content with but dismissing the notion. I couldn't understand it the same way I could understand Vaporeon, and asking for someone who could translate was probably a waste of time.

'-You and me both,'- I wrote before going back to the rest of the Watmel pie, not feeling as enthused as I was before. Maybe I could have Misty do the shopping for me instead?

_No, I'd better go myself. There is more to this new world that I haven't seen yet, and I may as well learn about it as long as I'm still here. _I made a note to borrow some money later.

But how was I going to go shopping and make my needs known at the same time? Carrying all that food and writing down those messages was going to make things tedious...

* * *

In the end, it turns out I need not have worried.

Immediately after lunch, with Misty standing close by in case I needed to ask her something (like what those labels on the backs of the packages were good for), I browsed one of the city's many indoor markets. There was something about these places that just appealed to me for some reason, and I wasn't about to protest.

Blastoise Blueberry Bites cereal? _This one looks like a winner._

A bag of sweet-looking berries? _Definitely._

"Make Your Own Desserts In Five Easy Steps"? _Good to remember. And to have._

Four or five different brands of coffee? _Add them to the cart, girl. And get some more of that Miltank cream while it's in stock._

Ingredients for a lemon meringue pie? _Glad to see something familiar here._

Shirtless man making a purchase? _Well, it's a good way to advertise-_

_**WHAT IN BLAZES AM I THINKING?**_

Sure enough, the same man from earlier-sans the unicorn, which waited outside the window-was standing at one of the counters. He turned back to look at me for a second (_Ruby Eye, it's that guitar again!)_, then went on with his business without saying a single word. Upon finishing the transaction and nodding politely to the clerk, he left the market and galloped off.

My shock easing somewhat, I took note of how he took care of things with a quiet yet efficient demeanor. He never spoke a thing, likely because the clerks were familiar enough with him to know what he wanted and how he was going to pay. It was something I could remember for future visits.

_Still..._

I turned to the also-surprised Misty, handed her the money I borrowed, hurried out the door while ignoring the child's protests and stalked off back to the gym. _Let HER take care of the shopping; I'm getting out of here before I start seeing that man everywhere I go!_

End of Part Two


	3. Part Three

*WHAT* INSERTION?

Case File: Raging Waves

_By:_ Curtis Wildcat

Part Three

Immediately upon returning to the gym I retreated to my quarters. I'd had enough of outside life for now, and I'd decided that I wasn't going to venture back out until I'd attained all the knowledge that I needed. This meant burying my nose in the library books until I'd practically inhaled their wisdom. Knowledge, as the old maxim went, is power.

_Whoever came up with that saying didn't have to deal with the racket caused by a magical little black box._

Gritting my teeth, I glared at said box. The entire time I'd been in this room, it would _not_ be quiet at all and would instead regale me with dozens of different songs by a number of different composers. None of the music was really understandable, and I did not care much for it; so how could I make the thing understand that I was not in the mood for entertainment?

"Well, duh," you might say in either a disrespectful or disbelieving tone. "Just push the stupid Power button."

I know now that it was a radio, something that the people termed 'technology'. I didn't know this at the time; I was under the impression that it was a magical artifact of some kind. There was no detectable evidence that the thing could be shut off, and while I could still read with the music going it would be a whole lot nicer if I didn't have to put up with it.

I thumbed a thin wheel towards the top of the box thoughtfully. _What to do, what to-_

...and jerked my hand away as the annoying music was replaced by a quiet hissing noise. Taking another look at the box as it sat there, hissing away, I tentatively placed my hand back where it had been before...

Nothing happened. No hissing creature materialized and leaped out at me for disturbing its slumber. Deciding to experiment, I once more ran my thumb over the wheel and felt it turn beneath-

An orchestra assailed my ears. I heard it all: the brass section, the winds, the strings, the percussion... it was the sort of music reserved for nobles and royalty. Majestic and magnificent, powerful and awe-inspiring in the hearts of mortals.

I was onto something here.

Turning the wheel more in the same direction only granted me more hissing and an inability to push it further, so I decided to turn it the other way. I ignored the orchestra and the strange-sounding music; what I needed to hear was what else it could play.

There were several people talking to each other about a recent Pokémon tournament and the results thereof. Informative, but not my speed at the present time.

A woman was giving a lecture on Pokémon care and battling, apparently being spoken from someplace called the Orange Islands. She sounded like she knew what she was talking about, so I took note of her name when it was spoken and continued onwards...

Have you ever heard the saying: 'music soothes the savage beast'? I'm certain you have; it's fairly common, and much like 'knowledge is power' it has its roots in truth. An unfamiliar instrument seemed to hum in my ears, and something in my figurative heart responded to it. A light beat, and some noises that seemed almost mystical. I moved my hand away from the wheel and let it drop, listening.

_This doesn't sound too bad._

The hum rose an octave, seemed to linger, and then dropped again. Listening carefully to it, I tried to decide what kind of instrument it was. It sounded closely like a horn, but at the same time it didn't give off the same vibe. Unfamiliar or not, it was very attractive and easy to listen to. _I wonder if I would be able to take this box with me when I go home?_

_When I go home... would I be able to return?_

I shook my head. _Don't start thinking like that, Dolphin,_ I chided myself. _The world of Ruby Eye and Ceiphied is where you belong. Whatever it was that brought you here, it does not give you leave to start thinking scandalous thoughts. Focus on acquiring the power and knowledge necessary to breach the walls between worlds._

Shutting my eyes and opening my senses, I let the box's music fill me; I didn't want to start thinking that I actually _enjoyed_ this world to the point where I wanted to remain, so I took a chance with what I was hearing and gave my mind something to occupy itself. Unconsciously, my feet began to carry me around and across the floor in slow movements. My hair flicked through the air on each turn, and my hands and fingers fluttered about in seemingly preplanned movements. The music was me, and I was the music (just for the sake of redundancy).

The traitorous thoughts simply would _not_ go away.

* * *

I never did get around to continuing my reading that afternoon, so engrossed was I in the music that I came to know as smooth jazz; it had to have been at least five hours easy before I was next disturbed. I was not so into it that I did not detect Misty's presence before she knocked, thus I drifted to a stop as she entered.

"Sorry to bother you again," she greeted me, "but I'd like to speak to you in the arena for a few minutes. If I may?"

Looking for the discarded notepad, I picked it up and scrawled a message. -'Certainly, on one condition.'-

"What's that?"

-'How do you get that box to stop singing?'-

Giving me a look that was half-exasparation and half-amusement, Misty pushed something on the side of the box; for the first time since I was rudely awakened by it, the melodies fell silent. I raised an eyebrow. _It's really that easy? And here I was getting irritated over nothing._

"So much to learn and so little time," Misty snarked, turning and leaving the room. Whether there was something ominous in her tone of voice or not, I couldn't make up my mind. I opted to follow her out instead of dwelling on it any longer.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was standing directly across from Misty on a set of floating platforms. She was too far away for me to write messages back to her, so the best I could do was hope that she could make out my facial cues and body language. "I've been thinking about what you were telling me earlier about your status," she explained, speaking loud enough for me to hear her clearly. "Just hearing about it isn't good enough for me, so I'd like to see a demonstration."

An arched eyebrow. I was strong enough to dust this city, sweep it up, and throw it away. _What sort of demonstration does she have in mind? And what emboldened her so to ask such a thing from me?_

"It will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle, you versus me," she explained. She smiled challengingly. "Or, instead, you versus Gyarados. The battle will continue until I've seen what I want to see, or until either side is knocked out."

_Ah! So that's the plan. If I'm all that I say I am, then I would obviously have nothing to fear. I can handle this._ Subtly, I altered my clothes and made them just a bit lighter in both feel and appearance. _Perfect. This shall be my regular ensemble._

"So, it's alright with you?" Misty asked.

I undid my ponytails and let my hair flow free, kicked the shoes away, then jumped into the water. I matched her smile with one of my own-even without knowing if she could see it or not through the water-and gestured at her, as if beckoning her forward. This was _my_ element, and no upstart was going to match my prowess. _Fear me, child, and drown in the ocean of my power._

"Then let the match begin," she declared, withdrawing the sphere that she'd used to make the sea serpent disappear. With a flourish, she tossed it into the air. "Gyarados, I choose you!"

A flash of light, and Gyarados formed into being within the pool. Roaring on what had to have been general principles, it dived down deeper to stare at me face to face. 'Are you alone?' it growled, surprised. 'Why are you down here? Where's your Pokémon?'

"Don't need one," I mouthed to it- and almost recoiled in surprise. What I'd said to Gyarados was clearly audible!

"Dolphin-!" Misty cried out, just as surprised as I was. "You can talk!"

The words throbbed in my head. _I can talk! I..._ _waaiiit a second. There has to be a catch._ "We'll concern ourselves with that later," I spoke again. Yep, those were words coming out of my mouth, alright; the way they sounded, they seemed deeper and stronger than expected from someone my physical age. "Let's just get on with the battle. Make your move, child."

Misty nodded. "Let's see what you can do. Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

Not entirely certain what to expect as the serpent roared an affirmative, I crossed my arms in front of my face. A powerful jet of water, a spiralling wave twisting around it, slammed into my defense. I could feel some of the water seeping through my skin, rejuvenating some energy that I wasn't aware that I'd lost during the day, but the force of the attack left no doubt. I was blown into the side of the pool; I clung there for a few seconds before lowering my arms and pushing myself free. Your standard human probably would've been knocked unconscious, maybe gotten injured. Me? I was just as happy as could be... and delighted at what these creatures were capable of.

Before Misty could call out another attack, I went on the offensive. Teleporting right into Gyarados's surprised face, I decided to see what my physical body could take by winding up and slugging the serpent right between the eyes. Not the wisest approach one could take, but it served my purposes well enough; Gyarados recoiled, roaring, and slapped me out of close combat range with its tail. I was able to straighten myself before I hit the side of the pool again. Somewhere in the background, I could hear one of the Pokémon (don't remember which one; I doubted I'd met them all yet) mutter something about a "Mega Punch", whatever that meant.

Already I was analyzing both ends of the fight. Misty's pet sea snake was powerful, true, but that smack I'd just received stung more than the 'Hydro Pump' did. Long range combat seemed the way to go here. As long as I kept my distance and maintained a close watch so that nothing came flying at me, I could claim an easy win. It sounded like they actively relied on a trainer's commands, which would give me plenty of forewarning.

As for me, I was experiencing the primary downside of having a physical body; when I said that Gyarados's tail had stung me, I wasn't kidding. Multiple points from head to toe made me feel as if an acupuncturist had gone berserk, even though the water settling into my skin healed the minor injury quickly. This last part was neat, but I wasn't a suicidal masochist like some others I knew; I hated-

_Curses-here it comes again! Focus, Dolphin!_

Gyarados was charging in, aiming to ram me into the wall again. No order had been given for this one (_No wonder I didn't see it coming_), giving me very little time to dodge or think about what I was doing. Quickly I threw my hands out and formed a water-like barrier in front me; the snake hammered it head-on, causing it to ripple, but it held.

"Use Thrash attack, now!" Misty called out.

Roaring, Gyarados started smashing against the barrier repeatedly and violently with its entire being. I recalled a brief blurb that I'd memorized from the library book about its species. In general, they were easily angered and provoked into blind rampages, even after being caught and trained once in a while; legends had it that they were responible for causing wanton destruction to human civilization in ages past. It was a far cry from the floppy, weak carp they started life as.

While I wasn't intimidated by what I'd read and what I was now experiencing, I was starting to become angry myself. I'd seen greater threats amongst the shinzoku ranks, and they had fallen easily; no overgrown dragon expy was going to best me. Not now, not ever!

Deliberately allowing my opponent to break through the barrier, I teleported again somewhere behind Gyarados and to its left. I tried to dredge up the darker aspects of my being and manifest them on the physical plane as a spear of power, but instead saw a spiralling cylinder of water form around my hand. Not understanding but not wanting to waste an opportunity, I thrust out my hand and willed whatever it was to fire. I was rewarded with an aquatic blast akin to a large Fireball, my arm jerking me back from the recoil. The shot struck Gyarados's side, and I smirked at the roar I heard from it. It _had_ to have felt that...

The Pokémon turned to face me, looking angry as always but not attacking just yet. It seemed like it still had plenty of fight left in it. 'Color me impressed,' it rumbled. 'You certainly have the power of our kind, if not the form.'

"Remind me to pat myself on the back later," I answered dryly. "So, what happens next?"

"Gyarados, return!"

I almost jumped when I heard Misty's shout, wanting to protest, but it was too late. Gyarados seemed to calm down just a little as the red light struck it, causing it to disappear. "That's enough, Dolphin," I heard. "You've proven yourself right after all. You win."

"Awww," I whined a little. Yes, you heard that right. "It was just getting fun, too." I winced at how childish my words sounded.

I couldn't see Misty's face, distorted as it was through the water, but I could almost picture a chagrined smile. "Battles usually are. Anyway, if you don't mind, I have some things I need to ask you. Preferably face to face."

I shrugged and twisted through the water a bit, picking up speed. Shooting out of the pool, I flipped in mid-air and landed feet-first on one of the platforms.

Misty was clapping when I looked up. "I'll give that an 8.2."

-'Huh? What are you talking about?'- I asked elegantly... or tried to. My speech had taken another leave of absence, I noted. _Had to be when I left the water. I'm starting to think that there's a trick to this..._

The clapping stopped. "You can't speak anymore?" Misty inquired confusedly... and concernedly. Yes, there was some definite concern in that tone of voice; it almost had me twitching. "But you were doing just fine underwater."

_Thank you, child, for the unknowing repetition._ Frowning, I jumped backwards into the pool again and swam over to where Misty was standing. "I'll need to think about that awhile before I can give you a reason why," I said. "What do you want to know?"

"As long as you're going to be staying here," she offered, "would you be interested in a job as my assistant?"

_An assistant... to you? How's that supposed to look on my record? 'Mazoku lord, worked two weeks for a shrimpy tomboy?'_ "I doubt it would pay all that much," I murmured. "What would it entail? Menial work, battling, whatever? I'd still like to work on getting home."

_...Did I really just ask about that? Something's wrong with me, and it's not just the obvious stuff._

"You wouldn't have to actually battle anyone, if you didn't want to," Misty clarified, sitting down on the platform to see me better. "You would just need to assist me with minor tasks. Taking care of the Pokémon, directing any gym challengers to me, making sure the pool and the area around it is clean, and that's pretty much it. If you want, you can get a bit of money from whatever side jobs I take."

_Sounds simple enough. Come to think of it, since I could actually find out first-hand-or, in this case, first-fin-what the __Pok__émon want, that's a problem solved right there._ "You told me last night about those. What sort of side jobs would you be doing around here?"

"Well, I'll be giving some local kids some swimming lessons tomorrow morning," Misty said, starting to count off on her fingers. "There's also the matter of helping a few novice trainers get better acquainted with their Pokémon from time to time... their parents usually pay for those. Champion swimmers occasionally book appointments at the gym to practice. Then there's the water ballets and shows, which get the most income. Which reminds me, I'll need to look at some of my sisters' scripts to see if they've done anything new recently..."

Misty continued to talk, but I wasn't listening. To do research on a method to bring myself home, I would need to stick around. To stick around, I would need money (which on the surface was rather silly; it's all just paper and rocks when you get down to it). And how would I get this money?

"-that getup for the 'Beauty and the Beast' tale, where Violet had that ridiculous-looking Ursaring costume-"

"The water ballets," I interrupted before she could go any further, my eyes cold. "Tell me more."

A few beats later, recovering from her annoyance at the interruption, she did.

* * *

Dinner was rather quiet...sort of. Misty had taken it upon herself to show me how to use the magic boxes in the kitchen... excuse me, the "modern appliances". I couldn't get too close, not with my hair the way it was, but it was the thought that counted. Stoves certainly have come a long way from the time when you had to burn wood to make them work, haven't they?...

Er-hem... I'd better just leave it at that and move on.

Understandably, my 'rescuer' and soon-to-be boss wasn't big on meals that took a long time to prepare; she told me that it was a habit from her travelling days that hadn't quite gone away yet, as one of her friends did all of the cooking. Deciding not to risk fiddling with the stove or the "microwave oven" just yet, I settled for a sandwich and a few of those berries that Misty bought for me earlier. It was subsequently downed by another cup of that delicious coffee.

Feeling full... it's an odd thing for someone who never had a stomach before. I kind of liked it.

I hadn't felt at all tired since my sudden catnap during Gyarados's training, and my coffee had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was a side effect of whatever it was that I had become, maybe it wasn't; either way, I knew that I had to prioritize if I was to get anything worthwhile accomplished during my waking hours. Vaporeon, who had rejoined me after the battle, stuck close to me; I absentminedly scratched it behind the ears, saying nothing as I straightened out my mind.

Continue to read up on Pokémon. _That one's a given. These creatures are looking more and more interesting. And since they're the reason why life in these parts is so stable..._

Study the sign language book. _It'll beat carrying that notepad around all hours of the day. It's funny, the lengths that people will go to make themselves understood._

Figure out those aquatic entertainment shows and how I was to perform in them. _If I'm going to get paid for something, it may as well be something that is fun to do._

_Most importantly, I'm going to need to learn how to control these creatures. If it is really as easy as Misty seems to imply, the full might of the oceans would be under her control. No, there's a definite catch._ Recalling the lecture that I'd briefly heard while learning how to use the radio, I smiled around a mouthful of coffee. _And I think I know how to discover the truth..._

-'Misty?'- I inquired. -'While I was fiddling with that box earlier, I'd heard someplace called the Orange Islands mentioned. Do you know anything about them?'-

_...by speaking with someone higher up in the hierarchy._

_

* * *

_End of Part Three


End file.
